


Forbidden Dreams

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Krycek, Boys Kissing, Dream Sex, Episode: s02e04 Sleepless, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Episode: s04e09 Terma, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: This is a repository for all my Mulder/ Krycek workChapter 1: Krycek and Mulder find themselves having some strangely surreal dreams in the wake of the Sleepless case.Chapter 2: An alternate ending to Tunguska/Terma





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greycoupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/gifts).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48553064852/)

If there’s one thing I’ve learned in this life, it’s that you gotta look out for number one, because no one else is gonna do that for you. There are no grand crusades, no selfless causes. Death is the only real thing in this life, and I will do anything I can to avoid it. When it comes right down to is; every man is out for himself, no matter what they tell you. I’m sure it’s the same for Fox Mulder. I just need to figure out what makes this guy tick, and I’ll use any means necessary to do so. I was assigned to keep tabs on him, and I will as long as I get what’s coming to me. That is my job after all. 

I’ve never been one for emotional attachments, they are too messy, too unpredictable. I’ve always fancied myself to be a lone wolf; always on the move, always looking for the next opportunity to come my way. If it doesn’t work for me, I pack my bags and move on. Sex is just a means to an end for me. I like my partners to be pretty, and if they’re not, you can be sure it’s a con. I’m not so particular about whether it’s with a man or a woman, as long as I get what I’m after. But with men it’s easier, no strings attached, no expectations of breakfast together in the morning.

When I first see Mulder, I almost lose my mind. The higher-ups didn’t tell me he was so good looking, but why would they? It’s not like they’re going to say: Hey Krycek, we need information on Fox Mulder, and by the way, he’s got blow job lips like you’ve never seen. 

Mulder doesn’t like me from the jump. I play the part of the brown-nosing junior partner with ease. The entire case he does everything he can to drop me like a bad date. I find myself irritated, frustrated that he doesn’t seem to care two licks about me. I find this an incredible turn on. He’s brilliant, hot and the definition of a selfish asshole; in other words: just my type. 

The old man said he’d be more vulnerable without Scully, and far more reckless. I can see how closed off he is, but underneath his facade, he is vulnerable and trusting. I can work with that. I can't tell yet if he swings both ways. But if he does, that'll make this job a cinch. 

I told him that I wanted to believe because I need to gain his trust. I’m such a liar. 

If I’m going to get paid for this job, I need more information. That Friday night after the case I come to his apartment with two six-packs of beer, and a wounded look on my face. I hear the blaring of what sounds like porn coming through his door and I chuckle to myself. This guy is a piece of work. When I knock, the VHS tape stops immediately. As soon as he opens the door, I notice that he’s shirtless, the top button on his jeans undone.  
I bite down on my lip. Hard.

“What are you doing here Krycek?” He asks, clearly preoccupied, maybe even aroused. It’s clear what he’s been doing. I bite down on my lip. Hard. My brain flashes to a scene of Mulder lying back and... Recovering quickly, I spin up a story.

“I was a little shaken up after the case,” I tell him, using a plaintive voice. “I thought we could talk.” I hold up the six-packs like an offering. His demeanor changes and he holds the door open for me. 

“You doing okay?” he asks, his expression much softer than before. Oh, Mulder is so easy.

“Yeah, yeah… it’s just… I’ve never shot anyone before…” I look down and hunching my shoulders in defeat. It’s a lie, but he doesn’t know that.

“Yeah, the first time is rough,” he says softly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. His eyes are empathetic, arresting. I find myself staring into them for longer than I’d like. “I’d like to tell you that you’ll forget it, but I don’t think anyone does.”

“I just can’t get it out of my head. I saw him… with a gun. I was sure of it.” This part is true. I can’t stop thinking about that man standing above Mulder. The fear and dread race through my veins. “I didn’t know that it was only a bible, I swear it.”

He pauses thoughtfully and takes a swig of his beer. “I believe you, Krycek. Preacher was a victim, that much is certain, he had no control over what the military did to him. But I am sure that you did the right thing,” he says, putting his hand comfortingly on my arm. “That man had been suffering for the last twenty years, and now he is finally able to rest.”

\---

A few hours later, the coffee table is stacked with empty beer bottles. Mulder’s eyes are hooded, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Yet, he seems more relaxed, as though he might be willing to open up to me a little. 

“So, do you live here by yourself?” I ask, beginning to fish for information. He smirks and shakes his head. 

“No, I’ve got my fish over there,” he says, pointing to a glowing green fish tank. “They are pretty good roommates, actually.” he chuckles now, and I groan at his joke. 

“I can see that.” I pause for a moment and hand him the last beer. Our fingers brush over the cool brown glass of the bottle. I can already tell Mulder is a master at deflecting these kinds of questions, so I figure I’ll be more direct. “Do you have a girlfriend?” I ask.

“Ppft,” Mulder sputters, mid-swig. “No, I don’t.”

“So there’s no one you come home to at night?” I ask. Mulder looks around his apartment, and then back at me.

“Just old reliable here,” he deadpans holding up his fist. I snort at his joke and try not to think about what Mulder was doing before I arrived at his door.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” I pause to think about my next line of questioning. “What about you and Agent Scully? It seemed like the two of you…” I begin, but he stops me before I can finish.

“Agent Scully is an exemplary investigator and a loyal friend, she’s someone whom I greatly admire….” Mulder drifts off, seemingly getting lost in the dark recesses of his own mind. “But no, we’re not involved,” he says with a note of longing in his voice. 

“I see, so does that mean you aren’t attracted to women or is it just her?” As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wonder if I’ve made a mistake. I’ve misjudged his interest in men… or his interest in me, then I might be royally fucked, and not in a good way. My question seems to ruffle his feathers, he tilts his chin and glares at me.

“I didn’t say that,” he says a bit defensively. “I just… I don’t like to talk about my personal life.” The very fact that he didn’t kick my ass out the door gives me a bit of hope, but I don’t want to push this too far. I need to strike the right balance.

“We have that in common then…” I pause and lean a little closer to him. “I’ve never been one to kiss and tell.” 

“What about you, Krycek? You got anyone to come home to at night?” He asks, rolling closer to me on the couch. There’s something he’s hiding, and I’m going to find out what it is.

“No, I like to keep my options open,” I look up to him, his intelligent eyes become dark and heavy.

“And what options are those?” Mulder asks with a wicked grin. We are so close now that I can feel the heat of his body through my clothes. 

“Oh, you know; a little of this, a little of that,” I say, trying to let him know that my options include him. The tension in him is thick, ripe and long unused. 

“Is that right?” He asks, and I nod slowly. The desire to kiss him is almost unbearable now, but I need to suss out where he stands. 

“Do you ever feel lonely?” I ask as earnestly as I can. If it weren’t clear to me before, I would have sex with Mulder even if I weren’t trying to seduce him for information.

“Sometimes,” he says simply. My eyes dart down to see the way he licks his plump bottom lip.

“Me too,” I say back leaning in closer, giving him a chance to back away. He doesn’t

It’s then I do something impulsive; I lean over and kiss his scruffy angular jaw. For a minute he doesn’t do anything, so I kiss a little lower on his neck. I hear him moan deep in his throat, but he stops himself. My lips touch his collarbone, and he grabs my wrist in his iron fist and pushes me away. 

“Oh, ssshitt, I didn’t mmmean to do that,” I jump back and put my hand over my mouth, trying my best to look appalled at my own actions. “I’m so wa-sted, I must’ve gggot my signals crossed,” I tell him sheepishly, slurring my words exaggeratedly for extra effect. I can play innocent if that’s what it takes. 

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t do that anymore.” He pauses to look at me, his eyes are dark and serious. I don’t do that anymore, Krycek. I may not be the smartest guy around, but I do know that if you’ve done something once, chances are, you’ll do it again. This assignment might turn into a longer con than I anticipated. “I don’t know if I can trust you yet, Krycek,” he says honestly.

“You can. I’ll prove it to you. I told you that I want to believe,” I say in my faux-earnest tone. “I meant that,” I’m really putting on an act right now, and he’s buying every single word. 

“All right, I’ll see ya Monday,” he says swatting me out the door. 

As I walk out the door I hear the janky synthesizer of porn music once again. I stand on the other side of the door for a moment just listening, imagining the way his thumb would come to rest on his button fly, the way his fingers would… I shake my head, attempting to refocus. Getting emotionally involved is always a bad idea.

\---  
The apartment the smoking man gave me is nondescript and spartan. If the place hadn't already been furnished, I probably would've been satisfied with a mattress on the floor. A single threadbare couch and old desk sit in the living room, alone and friendless. My clothes are still in my duffle bag. Unpacking is a waste of time because I don't like to stay anywhere for too long. 

Stripping down to my t-shirt and purple Calvin Klien briefs, I admire my body in the bathroom mirror. I don’t know why Mulder wouldn’t be attracted to me, hell, I would be attracted to me. I fall into bed, and I feel myself falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. For some reason, the last thing on my mind is Mulder. Those top two buttons unfurled, undone. 

In my dream, I’m outside Mulder’s door once again. Before I have a chance to knock, he opens the door as though he is expecting me. He is clad only in jeans and nothing else, just as he was early tonight.

“No one is supposed to see you,” he says. He looks around the hallway before grabbing me by the hand and pulling me inside. Shit, this guy is paranoid.

“Why don’t you want anyone to see me?” I ask. Strangely, I have a flash of earlier, when I kissed him on the cheek. This time though, Mulder imagines that kiss going further. It’s as though I can see into his mind, see his deepest desires. “Is it because I represent the things that you want, but won’t allow yourself to have?”

“I told you, I don’t do that anymore,” he says seriously, as though saying the words out loud would make them true. Mulder is now picturing how he would touch me, and how I would touch him, yet still, he is holding himself back. This guy is clearly lying to himself.

“So you say.” I step closer to him. Mulder doesn’t want to want me, but he does. “But, we can’t help the things that we want, can we?” My voice is raspy, sensual. 

“Maybe not,” Mulder swallows. “But we don’t have to act on them.” Flashes of his former partner begin to permeate his thoughts. Now, I see Scully as Mulder must see her; beautiful, strong, true and completely untouchable. Perfect.

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in her,” I say. In his mind, a war rages. There are so many things that he denies himself, things he doesn’t think he deserves.

“I didn’t say that… I’m not supposed to…” He pauses now, pressing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. His mind conjures a memory of the two of them laughing in the rain. Then a flash of her near-death and covered in insect bites. “I ruin everything I touch, and I can’t… I won’t ruin her,” he says in a strained voice. I find his attachment to his partner to be simultaneously stupid and insanely attractive.

When I place my hands on his shoulders, he flinches. I feel the tension in him simmering just under the surface. My fingers press and knead his taut muscles. After a moment, he lets out a long breath. 

“Just relax,” I husk in his ear, pulling his earlobe between my lips. He gasps, and I am beginning to feel just how much he needs to be touched. I’m unable to keep myself from imagining his naked body, the things I would do to it. “This is a dream, so we can do whatever we want.” My thumb reaches out to touch his nipple, and he bites his lip. Still fighting.

“If this is supposed to be my dream,” his voice cracks as his hand comes to rest on my hip. When I look down, his thumb is circling over my hip bone tantalizingly. He’s imagining what I’d look like without a shirt on. “Then how am I able to see inside your mind?” 

My hands go to the bottom of my t-shirt. I slowly pull the fabric over my head. Now our naked chests are flush, skin against skin. My nipples rub against his, eliciting a spark. For the first time, I see the desire in his eyes, desire for me. It sends a thrill over me.

“I don’t know, Mulder, but...” I pause, seeing the tell-tale signs of an erection stir inside his jeans. “I think the feeling is mutual.” I envision him slowly reaching into his pants, and pulling his hardening erection out for me to see. I want him to touch himself.

Leaning in Mulder whispers in my ear, “You have a dirty mind, Krycek. Is that any way to think about your new partner?” he asks. I see the dark sexuality of his mind, it makes my cock pulse in my pants. When he looks down at my burgeoning erection, he smirks in a self-satisfied way. “We barely know each other.”

Cupping my hand over his jeans, I can feel him harden under my touch. Mulder doesn't want me to know how eager he is to be touched, how long it’s been for him. “You’re one to talk,” I say, giving him a tight squeeze. Mulder makes a sound in the back of his throat that is part frustration, part arousal. 

“Shut your mouth Krycek," he growls pulling me roughly against his body, crushing my mouth to his. I can feel my lips bruise even though it’s just a dream. Mulder pictures kissing Scully, but as soon as he remembers it’s me, he bites my lip in frustration. In an attempt to forget, his tongue invades my mouth, hot and plundering. God, I may never survive this. When we break for air, his lips are bee-stung swollen.

“It’s like you’re controlling me through my dream,” he says, pushing down on my shoulders until I’m kneeling before him. Slowly I lick a line down his chest, and over his abs until I reach the sparse hairs under his belly button. He shivers as I press my cheek to his erection. I can feel the heat of him against my skin. His jeans are unbuttoned enough that if I look down, I can see the smooth head of his cock tucked into the elastic of his boxers. I gulp. He’s so hard. For me. “You’re making me want to do things I haven’t done in a long time,” he says, finally unzipping himself all the way.

“You’re fighting your feelings,” I say, dipping my tongue just inside his waistband. He gulps. As my tongue moves closer to his weeping erection, I can smell his arousal, I can almost taste it. I can feel the pent up desire within him, the longing. “Because you don’t want to want this,” I say, pulling his boxers down so just the tip of him shows. I bring my mouth tantalizingly close to him. He sighs heavily. “But you do,” I say flicking my tongue out to taste the pearlescent bead at the tip of his cock. He gasps and throws his head back. I know I have him just where I want him. So I drag my mouth away and rock back on my heels. 

"Wha..? Why'd you stop?" He asks desperately. I am having a hard time not tasting him again, but I like to have the upper hand, even when I’m on my knees.

"You didn't ask nicely, " I say innocently, licking my lips. He chuckles roughly like I'm making a joke. 

“Come… come on...just do it,” he says grabbing himself by the base of his swollen prick, and lifting it towards my open mouth. Slowly, he slicks his pre-cum over my lips. “I want you to.” I love the fact that Mulder is so desperate to be touched, but I want to make him beg.

“No,” I say. Mulder's eyes bug out of his head, he’s like a kid who just had a new toy taken away.. I look him straight in the eye and lick my lips. “Not till you say please. "

“Please,” he whispers. I admire how his pretty prick twitches with blood. 

“Please what…” I husk, blowing a cool breath over him. He shivers. I know I’m treading a fine line here.

“Krycek…” he gulps, I move my mouth closer. I almost want this as badly as he does, but I need to hear him say it. “Please suck my cock.”

“Aye, Aye,” I say. Opening my mouth to swallow him whole, I relax my throat in order to accommodate his length and girth. Even though it’s a dream, I can taste him on my tongue. He’s hot and thick. Up and down, up and down, my head bobs as I pleasure him. He doesn’t want to love the way this feels, but he can’t help himself. With every moan of his beautiful mouth, I feel increasingly desperate for him to touch me. My tight jeans are becoming all too constricting. I move my hand down to stroke myself a few times, but it’s not enough. With one last swirl of my tongue, I break the suction and sit back breathlessly.

“Fuck,” he mutters, his chest is heaving. He must’ve been on the brink of orgasm. I almost feel bad. "Why’d you stop?”

“Turn about’s fair play Mulder,” I say standing up once again. “In my world,” I say watching to make sure he’s eyes are on me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I unzip my jeans, intuitively knowing that he’s been thinking about it this whole time. “I’ve never been one to give and not receive.”

“What?” he spits as I push him back on the couch. I want to control him, just as he wants to control me.

“Don’t tell me you’re a selfish lover, Mulder,” I say, shimmying my jeans over my hips. As my boxers come down, his eyes flick down over my cock, mesmerized. Yeah, I got this guys number. “Don’t forget, I’ve seen into your mind…” My finger swirls around the tip of my cock. Then I move to where he lay on his couch, I push him down moving my body so that it’s flush with his. My mouth poised above his cock. His mouth below mine. “I know all about your oral fixation,” I say flicking my tongue out to taste him once again. “You’d put just about anything in your mouth, wouldn’t ya?” 

“Shut up,” he growls as his teeth scrape along my cock. I feel his tongue dart out to trace over the head. “Or you won’t see what these ‘blow job lips’ can do.” I sputter as he swallows me whole. It feels so good. Here we are in fucking each other’s mouths, and damn if it doesn’t feel real. I can’t seem to form a single thought. I feel him hollow his cheeks. Fuck, his mouth is good. 

“I told you,” he says popping his mouth off of my cock. Fuck. In the darkness of my dream, we find a rhythm. Mulder swallows me again and again, moaning around me and flicks his tongue over my frenulum. Despite his distaste for me, it’s obvious how much he enjoys having a cock in his mouth. 

“For a guy that never gets laid.” My mouth slides down his shaft once again. “You sure do know you’re way around a blow job.” 

“You really don’t know how to shut the fuck up…” he pauses to push the tip of his pinky into my tight hole. I yelp at the sensation. I like the pain. “Do you?” he asks roughly pushing my asschecks apart. As his tongue traces my taint, I quiver. He spits. I moan loudly. There's only one place I want that beautiful mouth of his. When I first feel his tongue circling around my puckered opening I nearly lose my mind.

"God," I shout, in response, he hums against me. His nose presses into my ass crack as his tongue flicks against me. I feel myself start to open from his ministrations. It’s magic. Then, just as soon as his tongue was there, it's gone. 

"What the hell?" I cry out. 

"Get on your knees,” he commands roughly pushing me forward onto the couch. I can’t believe how much I like him telling me what to do. I hope he f... All of a sudden, he's squirting cold lube right onto my asshole. I shiver beneath him. Waiting. 

Circling his thumb over my hole, he presses it firmly against me. I whimper in anticipation. His index finger dips inside me and then retreats. Before long that finger returns, moving further into my tight canal. I sigh as he slowly pulls the digit out.

"Well, it certainly seems like you've done this before, Mulder. " I snark. He answers my comment by thrusting two fingers in simultaneously. I cry out in pain and pleasure.

"See Krycek," he says, pushing a third finger into me. Circling, stretching, opening me up. I can’t help but push backward, impaling myself on his fingers. Mulder chuckles at my desperation. "If there's one thing I know about men like you…" he pauses, to position himself behind me. I gasp as I feel the blunt head of his cock at my back entrance, circling around, teasing me. I can't wait. "It's that you love getting fucked." He shoves himself inside as if to punctuate his point. I feel the head of his cock pop into my rectum. 

“God!” I yelp loudly at the sensation. I love it. He works himself into my tight canal until he's fully seated in my ass. I gasp as he begins to move, setting a steady pace. I moan loudly at the apex of each thrust. Mulder claps his hand over my mouth, in an attempt to keep me quiet. God, he’s big. The feeling of fullness is almost unbearable. I’m so overwhelmed by the sensations that I bite the fleshy part below his thumb. He cries out.

“See? I can be bad,” I say thrusting backward.

“Oh, you only want to be bad, Krycek,” growls and then he slaps my ass. Hard. I whimper, enjoying the stinging slap. With each movement his cock strokes my prostate, leaving me in a state of pleasured agony. I can’t get enough of the way he fucks me. Finally, I reach down and begin stroking myself.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he says pulling my hand away. “That's mine. ” It seems as though Mulder gets off on being withholding. It makes me so crazy.

"Touch me, Mulder,” I whimper as his hand comes down to rest on my inner thigh. “Please,” I beg. Finally, he begins to stroke me, even as he moves within me. I'm on the brink.

“Don’t come yet,” he commands. Squeezing my balls. The sound of our harsh breaths pitches off of the walls. 

“But I want to…” I sound pathetic, but Mulder has me by the balls, literally. “Please, please let me come.”

“But only because you asked me nicely,” he growls into my ear. Finally, he reaches around to grasp my neglected prick. I'm in ecstasy, enthralled by this man behind me, filling me to the hilt. Even now, afraid to touch the flame of his own desires. I want to be burned, consumed by that inner fire. 

I want him to give me everything he has. As he pushes into me, I clamp down on him. Hard. 

"Ah-ah," he yelps in abject pleasure. He slaps my ass again, the vibrations pulse through both of us. “Fuck you, Krycek,” he chokes, slamming into me with one final punishing thrust. He comes. As he empties himself into my body, his hand squeezes my cock. My orgasm hits me like a freight train, making me double over. My face hits the leather couch, as he strokes into me the last few times.

Mulder pushes me away and rolls over. "No one can ever know about this, Krycek,” he says, attempting to catch his breath. “No one," he says sternly. His mind flashes to his partner once again. “I told you I don’t do this anymore.”

"I know. Besides, none of this ever happened," I say, my eyes drifting to his swollen lips. It figures that the best sex of my life would also be a figment of my imagination. "It was only a dream."


	2. One night in Tunguska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn battle prompt 106 During Tunguska or Terma: Diplomatic relations; "Suck it. Now."
> 
> This is an alternate scene from Tunguska/ Terma. A follow-up of sorts to "Forbidden Dreams." But you don't need to read that to enjoy this one. This is pure hatesex folks.
> 
> For grecoupons

Porn battle prompt M/K “Suck it now”  
Alternate ending to Terma

The truck flies off of the embankment, and for a moment I think it’s all over. This is it, I am going to die. In Russia of all places. Better than dying in a prison camp, but not by much. I feel suspended in mid-air for a long time, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I think about Scully. Her eyes are the last thing I see before everything goes black.

“Mulder!” Krycek’s familiar voice calls out. “Mulder, you’ve got to get up, they’re coming.” A boot to my side is the thing that jolts me to my feet. 

“Krycek!” I shout, using the full weight of my body to push him back against a tree. My hands shake from weakness and hunger as I grasp his collar. My head is throbbing.

“I told you back in the states to stop that, Mulder,” Krycek says, pushing me until I stumble backward. This time he grabs me by the collar. “Be smart, Mulder,” he says, his mouth inches from mine. A strange feeling stirs in my stomach, but I tamp it down. There’s no time for this nonsense. The sounds of men shouting in Russian assail my ears. They’re close. “We’ll both be dead if we don’t get the hell out of here right now.” 

“Why should I trust you?” I ask, swiping at a trickle of blood on my forehead. I’m not in good shape right now, and Krycek knows it but damned if I’m going to show this rat bastard any weakness. I know him too well by now. “You’ve done nothing but fuck me over since the day we met.” 

“Fine, you’re right,” he says, breathing hard. “But in case you can’t tell, Mulder, your options are pretty limited right now, you either take your chances with me...” he whips his head towards the wood as the voices continue to get louder. “Or with them,” Krycek says dramatically. He’s right, Goddammit. I’ve got no chance without him.  
\---  
We walk for what seems like hours. I think about Scully back at home, probably worried sick about me. My stomach rumbles, angry, empty. The light in the sky starts to fade to a wormy gray. Every time I close my eyes, black specs appear. If I don’t get some food soon, I’m not going to make it.

“Krycek,” I call to him. “It’s getting dark, we need to find some shelter for the night.” I can’t let him know how weak I really am though, because he’s sure to use it to his advantage.

“There’s a house up ahead. Let’s check it out.”

The home is abandoned. Krycek builds a fire, as I search the place for food. There are some canned goods in glass jars in the cupboard. Pickled beets, something that vaguely resembles meat. 

“Do you think it’s still good?” I ask, picking up a glass jar of pickled cabbage.

“There’s only one way to find out,” he says.

“You go first,” I say. He takes a taste, digging his fingers into the jar. The juice dribbles down his chin, and I try to ignore the way it makes me feel. This is Krycek, your sworn enemy, I remind myself. I watch as Krycek licks his fingers clean. It makes me want all the things I shouldn’t.

It’s the best cabbage I’ve ever eaten, and I don’t even like cabbage.

“The faucet doesn’t work,” I say, attempting to turn on the spigot. “We need some clean water.”

“We’ve got water right here,” Krycek says, holding up a bottle of STOLICHNAYA. At the moment I don’t care about anything else but quenching my thirst. I grab the bottle from his hands. The clear liquid burns my throat all the way down. 

“Save some for me,” Krycek husks, pulling the bottle out of my mouth with an audible pop. My former partner finishes the bottle off and produces another. This is going to be an interesting night.  
\---

The two of us sit side by side, warming our hands by the crackling fire. We’re nearly through our second bottle of Russian liquor and I’m beginning to feel warm and woozy. A question pops into my head, and before I can stop myself it tumbles out.

“What kind of favors were you doing for those guards, Krycek?” I ask. He chuckles darkly. 

“You don’t want to know,” he says, taking a swig out of the bottle while keeping his eyes trained on the fire. 

“What,” I sputter. “You think I can’t handle the truth?” My mind flashes to an image of Krycek on his knees, taking one of the guards into his mouth. I shake my head to clear the thought away. I better stop drinking, or I’m going to get myself in trouble.

“No,” he pauses to look over at me. “But I think you already know the answer to your question, Mulder.” His gaze sets my skin ablaze with anger and something else…

“Cut the ssshit, Krycek,” I slur. “Jus’ tell me.”

“How about I show you?” he asks, his hand coming to rest on my upper thigh. My muscles jump under his touch. Disturbing, sexual thoughts rush through my drunken mind. His fingers stroke higher, cause a reaction that is both wanted and unwanted. 

“Well, what do we have here?” he asks smugly, looking down at the increasingly obvious erection tenting in my pants. I’ve been with men a few times before, but the idea of being with Krycek makes me sick and aroused all at once. Krycek draws a line over my crotch with his fingertip.

“Get- get off me!” I shout, weakly pushing my former partner away. The smirk on his face is the match on the proverbial bonfire of our adversarial relationship. I want to wipe that smirk off of his pretty face. My fist connects with his jaw.

“I told you to stop that, Mulder,” he shouts. His body propels into mine, knocking me to the ground with a loud thud. Our breaths become heavy as we wrestle around, each of us trying to gain the upper hand. Angry and feral. Finally, my hands close around his throat. Krycek whispers something in Russian under his breath.

“Petuhk prisoski.” The sound of his voice gets under my skin in more ways than one.

“You just called me a bad name, didn’t you?” I ask, snarling. I roll myself on top of him, pressing my body into his. From beneath me, I feel Krycek’s clothed arousal hardening against my stomach.

“Why do you care?”

“You’ve done nothing but hurt the people closest to me, closest to Scully.” My face is now inches from his. He grunts and pushes his pelvis into mine, grinding into me. I curse myself for my body’s truant reaction. “Tell me one good reason why I should let you stay alive you rat bastard?” I ask.

In response, he pinches my cock between his fingers until it aches. I yelp because it hurts and feels good at the same time.

“Because you need me,” Krycek says, using his body weight to flip me over onto my back. I watch in horror and arousal as he violently rips my prison pants away from my body. My naked cock bounds up between us, angry and feral. Krycek looks down at the evidence of my arousal. The self-satisfied look on his face is infuriating. “And you want me.” Heat rises to my cheeks; I am painfully hard for my worst enemy. I hate myself.

"Wh… what are you doing, Krycek?" I ask, my throat is thick. He doesn’t answer. With a long slow swipe, he licks me from root to tip, leaving me speechless.

“An experiment,” he whispers, his mouth hovering over me. My body tenses in anticipation. I fight for my last ounce of self-control

“Nnnooo…” I choke out. “I don’t want…” but it’s too late. His tongue darts out, flicking over the bead of moisture gathering at the head. I groan loudly.

“You don’t want it?” he asks, his lips poised above me. “Could’ve fooled me, Mulder.”

His mouth swallows me down, and I cry out. His jaw widens to accommodate my entire length. Fuck. For a few moments, Krycek sucks me off, and just as I’m about to lose it. I feel the loss of his mouth around my shaft. “Wha… wha…” 

When I look up, Krycek is standing above me, face twisted in a smirk. 

"It's my turn," he husks, rolling down his prison coveralls.

“Cut the shit, Krycek! Just finish me off! " I shout, doing my best not to sound desperate. He chuckles and takes a step closer. In the firelight, I see the outline of his erection. A wet stain bleeds through his jockeys. 

“Give a little, get a little, Mulder,” he says pausing to pull his underwear down, just an inch, revealing the root of his shaft. I gulp loudly. Finally, his cock bounds up, smooth, firm and full of blood. I'm so turned on right now, I can hardly see straight. I can't let Krycek know that though. I've got to take back control. I can't let the bastard win. 

“You killed my father and Scully’s sister, why in the hell would I suck you off?” I ask, getting to my feet.

“Oh, Mulder, that wasn’t personal you know, it was business.” The lack of feeling or remorse in his voice is painfully obvious. “I was under orders.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I ask, pushing him up against the wall. “ I should’ve killed you years ago, Krycek!” I shout at him, our mouths are dangerously close.

“You’ve had dozens of opportunities to kill me, Mulder,” he husks, sliding his finger from my sternum down over my erection. I shudder. “Did you ever ask yourself why you could never go through with it?” he asks, 

“I never did it because unlike you, I have morals, a conscious… wha…” I sputter, feeling Krycek’s hand around my cock.

“You couldn’t do it, because somewhere deep inside, you want this,” he says, circling his thumb around the head of my dick. His now fully naked cock kisses mine. Unable to help myself, I moan low in my throat. “You want to suck my cock.”

"And if I say no?" I ask as he continues to stroke me.

"Then I'm outta here, and your tight ass is stuck in Russia, on the run from powerful men who will stop at nothing to kill you,” he pauses to pull his underwear down, just an inch, revealing the root of his shaft. I gulp loudly. “You know it’s true.”

“You’re a sick bastard, Krycek,” I say, not moving. My lips buzz deliriously from the alcohol. What would it be like to put my mouth around him? “You’re really going to leave me out here if I don’t suck you off, you slimy piece of shit!”

“Those are the rules of the jungle, ” Krycek says, moving his crotch closer to my face. “If you want something you’ve got to give something,” he says thickly, pulling his erection from his jockey’s. “And now it’s time for you to give something.”

His words set my skin ablaze. Everything that Krycek has said is true. If I don’t do what he asks, I’m a dead man. Once again I think of Scully. My desire to get back to her outweighs my contempt for Krycek.

The naked cock of my worst enemy is a scant inch from my mouth. My nipples tightened into tiny points of pain and pleasure. The combination of dark desire and intense hatred fight for control within me. 

I know how fucked up this situation is. I’m this close to sucking off my worst enemy, but something has come over me. Tomorrow, I’ll blame it on the alcohol, my unfortunate oral fixation, or just the basic human need for survival.

I can’t help it.

I flick my tongue out to taste him, lapping at the precum leaking from his cock. Inch by inch, Krycek’s thick erection disappears into my mouth. He’s large enough that I have to relax my jaw to accommodate his length. God, it’s been too long since I’ve done this. 

“Uh, uhn,” Krycek grabs onto my hair and pulls. Moaning, his cock thrusts forward, sliding smoothly over my lips and tongue. I exaggeratedly hum up and down his length. My tongue flicks against his frenulum. Above me, Krycek throws his head back and cries out. I feel his shaft pulsing on my tongue. I know it’ll happen soon.

I’ve got him right where I want him.

It’s time to turn the tables on Krycek.

My mouth pops off of him, his cock glistening from my saliva. I stare up into his eyes. He whimpers.“I make my way into the kitchen looking for something, anything that could provide some lubrication. I’ve got plans for this son of a bitch. 

“What…where are you going?” he asks breathless and horny. 

“Looking for something,” I say lamely, heading into the small bathroom at the back of the house. Shuffling through the medicine cabinet, I find exactly what I need. As I rip a small foil packaged open with my teeth, I hear the bathroom door click shut behind me.

“What are you doing Mulder?” he asks looking at the items in my hands. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” I say rolling the condom over my cock. Krycek’s mouth drops open. “And you’re going to like it.”

The thrill of finally having the upper hand is so satisfying.

“But first, I want you to admit something to me, Krycek,” I say, pushing him face-first against the bathroom wall. My former partner whimpers. My naked body is flush with his muscular back. “What you really want…” Roughly, I spread his cheeks and rub my lubed sex against his ass. Krycek whimpers. I've got him just where I want him. I can’t believe how turned on I am right now. How angry. “What you’ve always wanted.” My thumb presses hard against his anus. He chokes and moans at the same time. “Is for me to fuck you,” I whisper harshly in his ear. “Admit it, Krycek,” I say, teasing his hole with my lubricated finger.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d admit that to you!” He yelps as my finger breaches the confines of his body. I grunt, thrusting a second finger inside of him. For a moment, all is still, and the only thing I can hear is Krycek’s moans of pleasure, as I swirl my fingers inside of him.

“No,” I say, a third finger enters him. “Say it out loud.” 

“Fuck me, Mulder,” he says desperately, thrusting back to impale himself. I scissor my fingers out, stretching him open wider. “I want you to fuck me.” 

That’s all I need to hear. I spread a generous amount of lube over my condom covered cock. I feel a jolt of power run through my body, as the head of my cock pokes at his back entrance. I feel powerful and sick all at once. Fucking Krycek might be the only way to get this strange sexual attraction out of my system. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I say, positioning myself at his stretched opening. Roughly pushing until the head of my cock pops into his rectum. Krycek wails in pleasure.

With one punishing thrust, I slam myself all the way in, filling him up to the hilt. 

“Oh god,” he yelps loudly. I ignore him, attempting to concentrate on my hatred of this man, instead of the pleasure that I’m feeling. But soon it’s too late. His channel is so tight, and it feels so good to fuck him. Too good. 

“You like this, don’t you Mulder?” he asks, clamping his muscles around me. 

“Shut the fuck up!” I raise my hand and smack his ass hard, hard enough to vibrate through to my erection. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Krycek likes to be smacked around during sex. 

“Touch me, touch my cock.”

“No,” I grunt in his ear. Thrusting harshly forward, reveling in the warmth of his body. 

“Come on, Mulder. Law of the jungle,” he grunts. He’s right. Finally, I reach around, and grab his weeping dick, tugging on it roughly. Krycek moans and clamps around me again. In response, I slam my cock back into him.

“Yeah, take it,” I groan, picking up the pace of my thrusts. I don’t want to like this as much as I do. I can’t help it. 

My hand is fast on his cock. Within moments he grunts loudly and spurts all over my hand. His muscles pulse around my dick, and I don’t want to like it, but I do. I feel myself on the edge, my body kicking and screaming towards inevitable orgasm. At the last moment, I pull myself from his body and rip the condom off just in time for my cock to erupt all over his ass. Groaning, I wipe my cum on him, marking him.

Our heavy breaths pitch against the gray walls of the thatched house. 

“If you tell anyone about this…” I begin, already regretting what we had just done.

“You’ll kill me,” he finishes. I nod at him.

“Good, we’re on the same page then,” I say, cleaning myself off. “As far as I’m concerned, this never happened.”

Krycek looks at me, and something passes between us. A kind of oath. 

“You’ve got my word, Mulder,” he says, biting his lip. “This never happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, and think you might like to see more of these kinds of stories, don't be afraid to hit the comments. 
> 
> Mulder/ Krycek fic used to be a big thing. When I was writing this, I felt like I was unearthing an ancient relic from the past and bringing it into modernity. There's no love or romance in this story. I’m bringing sexy back y’all ;-) Thank you to @Amberlharney & @alienqueequeg (Twitter) for their help in the beta. Also @observeroftheuniverse for giving me some good concrit. Also gotta thank @cultureisdarkbeer for being amazingly supportive, a great ideas person and a much-needed sounding board for this fic.


End file.
